Stolen Away
by zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis
Summary: His heart was stolen by her. Everyone thought he had the picture perfect life. He was Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus. He masked his emotions away with a facade. What if all the bitter memories just fell ontop of him like an avalanche? What if he just left and ran away to get away from it all . Starting over with a new name, identity? What if he ran to Chaos? To find her again.


**Hey guys! This is my second story, its a bit like my other story but this is Percabeth. And their are a lot of twists. Trust me, this is actually really different. A lot of my readers for Into the Lethe wanted a Percabeth, but it was impossible for me to incorporate that into the story. So as a present here is a Percabeth story! Please leave me a review with what you want, critics, advice, whatever. And I need 10 reviews if you want me to update, Every 10 reviews equals 1,000 words chapter. The 200th review will get a shout out and their own OC, and maybe... their own oneshot about a topic they want. But I have to agree, but yeah.**

**I love you my little hippos! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

A searing pain climbed through my body like a wild fire in August. The hurt crawled into me as if I were a cobweb. Breathes slowly went in and out of me, making even the strongest of rocky canyons shake and crumble to pieces. My pupils were heavy with my dripping sorrow. What has happened to me? I shook my head thick with remorse as a fresh set of mourning sobs shook within my body. My heart pounded and aching, heavy with guilt and regret. No. I have no heart. It's been stolen, and stored away. She took it with her, when she left. The only way I could get it back is if I find her. But no one would let me go where she is. She was my life. She was my other half. She filled my brain, there's not a second I can't go without thinking of her. Memories flashed in front of me, happy goofy moments just breaking me down even more. I miss her to Hades. _Hades. _I winced pained at that thought, knowing who was there right now. Her bouncy golden princess curls, her random knowledge spurts, and her gorgeous knowing steely eyes. Gods, it hurts to even think about her.

"Percy!", a worried caring voice called out from outside of my depressing crying pit. I looked around my ocean lavished cabin, decorated with memoirs of _her. _Faded photos hung up onto the walls with push pins, neon and colorful. Nothing should be colorful, all signs of happiness. Nothing should be happy without her here. My eyes wandered even more. The Minotaur horn, stayed up flashing moments into my head. I couldn't help but smile bitterly, remembering the good times. Thunderously noisy knocks blasted my rusty old cabin's creaky door. The nightstand had stacks of cards, letters, and strings of popped dusty old balloons. Tissues piled up and scattered around the floor of my cramped and messy room, as I stumbled to get up. I quickly pulled out a tissue from the now empty box of Kleenex and wiped the signs of my sadness away. I needed to hurry. Fast. I found some of _her_ old makeup in my room. Not that she needed it anyway. She was beautiful.

I scrambled over to the mirror within the sloppy bathroom. I grabbed a random makeup brush and looked at my red rimmed tear-filled eyes heavy with dark caving hollow circles. I opened up some random box of tan powder and smashed the bristled brush quickly into there. "Percy! If you don't open the door right now I will-", my grouchy cousin called out impatiently. "Just wait a sec will you?", I screamed very pressured, back to my relative. Scatters of powder covered my marble tiled bathroom floor. Not that I cared. I rubbed the brush over my eyes and my droopy cheekbones, filling up any evidence of depression. I stashed the makeup back into the bag, and threw it under the bed as I ran out. Before I opened the a ran my hands through my hair, and flattened my clothes.

I was smacked in the face with a door. Splinters of wood flew throughout the room as Thalia Grace stared smirking at me. "Come on Kelp Head!". I faked a smile, as the images of demons ran through my heads. Evil cackling filling my brain, haunting me for life. "You're gonna get it Pinecone Face!", I said in a voice so similar to his_. Kronos. _Revenge within the voice, to get back at the person. A grimace attacked my face, as Thalia's eyebrows raised up in wonder. "Is something wrong?", she said with a lingering. I just tossed another fake smile at her. "No. Why, should there be something wrong?" "No it's just- You know, never mind. Let's go."

* * *

Laughter of joy echoed through the dining hall. The camps have finally united as one. It was because of you know who's wishes. _Her death wish._ "And you know what the old man said? He said I forgot where I live!", Leo said, telling our table another of his crazy lame jokes. Our table was a mess. Jason was snorting out his 2% reduced fat milk, in response to his best friend's joke. Piper, with her ever changing eyes, sat lovingly worried next to him, patting his back as if burping a baby. The Stolls were writing things down in their journal, probably thinking of new pranks. Nico just glared at Thalia, while they changed the temperatures of the room with their quarrels. It was a normal day. _For them._ It's now been a year. Since she has been gone. Everyone's tears cleared after a few weeks. They just patted my head, and told me there would be another for me. I'd just smile with them and nod. Everyone knew that would never happen. But over time they thought I got used to it. How could everyone be so happy? I couldn't take seeing Nico and Thalia hug everyday. Hearing Jason and Piper's sounds of love every few nights. Everybody had someone. But me.

I stood up. My friends stopped their antics and looked up at me. They showed confused faces at me, as if they were caring. They didn't care at all. Anger boiled in me. I tried to drop ice cubes in it but it melted into the flames of fury. I chilled them away with my favorite act. My fake smile. Not my lopsi-sided one. Just a normal smile, filled with an appearance of casual and dear happiness. I was breaking inside, cracking like a mirror. I lost my mortality. Even if I wasn't invincible, I needed her to live. She is-was my everything. Always there, but now? Without her, I would die. I am dying every second. "You know, I'm not that hungry for lunch and all. I'm going to my cabin." And with that I left, to deal with my tears of weakness.

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri**

**Can't Hold us - Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis**

**Let's go - David Guetta ft. Neyo**

**Don't forget to rate and review!**


End file.
